


Are you an angle because you’re acute-y

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Felix is panicked gay, Gay, ILY, LIEK PLEASE, M/M, Seungmin is confident gay, THE SECOND CHAPTER IS A BIT SMUTTY SO READ AT YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY, bye, it hurts, please comment, sskksks im sorry the next chapter will be better hopefully, thank you ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Felix has dropping grades,  and he finds himself being tutored by Seungmin but not learning anything.or...In which Felix doesn't learn anything from Seungmin because he's too busy wondering what it's like to kiss him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. 1+1=3 without a condom.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is fluff, and the second is sort of smut? It may trigger some readers so just letting you know, if you choose to read the second chapter and find something you're uncomfortable with please do not attack me-

Felix was woken by the annoying ass voice that belongs to his friend friend Jisung. He happened to be staying over for the week since his parents had some family trip he didn’t want to go to. Of course, he could stay at his boyfriend’s house but he wanted to stay with Felix, they could 'watch movies and eat until they passed out’ he had claimed. 

He tended to ignore the voice at first, but Jisung was a master at being the most annoying piece of shit, and moved to scream down his ear canal. Finally, he shot up, glaring at the fully dressed boy with a look that spoke ‘2 things, Han Jisung: Leave, I’m getting changed you pedo, and I’m going to slit your throat.’ 

This had the small boy tripping over his feet trying to leave. “Be quick though, Lix!”

Now that he had the space to fully wake up and didn’t have an unnaturally loud scream forcing its way into his brain, he glanced over at the clock only to feel his world crash. His clock read 7:37- wait, 7:37? **7:37?! **He has around 13 minutes. 

He’s going to be late.

He grabbed whatever he could, grabbing the first shirt he saw from his closet, his first pair of jeans that were huddled at the bottom of the wooden storage unit. He pulled them and a thin checkered button up that he wore around his waist, since it offered no warmth whatsoever; he started to consider now, (after a few months of owning it) that maybe it was purely for fashion purposes.

He dragged Jisung, bid his goodbyes and left the house to dash to school. As soon as they arrived Felix noticed their friends Minho and Hyunjin pining over Jisung. The older two were already dating, they both had mutual romantic feelings towards him, why didn’t they just ask him out? At least that's what he asked himself, every, single, day.

He remembered he had class after the next ring of the bell, signifying he was now late. He picked up his pace, not wanting to be late and getting another detention. 

He collapsed against the door, and opened it with such force, startling everyone inside. Jeongin simply stared at him emotionlessly, expecting nothing less to follow the thundering footsteps of Felix in the Math Hall.

“Hey Hyung,” he waved lazily, moving over one seat for Felix to occupy. “Woke up late again?” 

It wasn’t until Felix had sat down next to Jeongin and regained his breaths that he noticed the teacher had just now entered, meaning that they didn’t know if he was late or not. He almost breathed a sigh of relief until he notices Jeongin has a sheet of paper on his desk, giving it one final glance before getting up. He realises there’s one where he is too. With his name on it, with a giant C slapped onto it in the corner.

He completely forgot that today was when the Math Assignment grades would be given back to the students. He glared down at his, and then dropped his head on the desk, grunting in pain when the impact hurt his forehead. Jeongin simply pat his head and snickered, not before sitting down and making himself comfortable against Felix’s side. 

“Yong Bok,” he heard and raised his head from the desk, pout not leaving his face. “Come here, please?” He recognised the voice, plain and monotonous; his teacher. He reluctantly rose from his seat, dragging himself over to the front desk. “Your grades are plummeting, Yong Bok.” His face contorted to one of disgust, sending a glare over the older male as that name defiled his ears. He hated it with a passion. 

“Which is why I’ve assigned you a tutor. Trust me, it will work for you. It’s just what you need to get those grades up.”

Felix visibly shrunk and his pout deepened. He was about to ask who it was when the teacher sighed and explained that his tutor would not be Jeongin, but would be someone else who topped the classes. Felix knew of this person, but he didn’t know what they looked, sounded like or who they were. Apparently, he had already agreed to this and was ready to offer his intelligence. The older man grabbed Felix’s hand and dropped a folded paper into it before letting his hand go. 

Felix retracted his arm and opened the paper, reading the details silently. 

‘Seungmin’s education for you because you’re cute but dumb ♡’ was inscribed in English, probably because he knew that Felix spoke it, and he wanted to hide his terrible attempt at flirting. It was a long lasting rumour that Chan and Felix spoke fluent English and that impressed the majority of the teachers, and earned them some flirty encounters from desperate girls. His eyes caught on a number, and he decided that it belonged to the tutor.

Felix made his way back to his seat and began to add the number under the English written message into his phone.

He named it ‘English Boy’ and added a note under the contact ‘1+1=3 if he fucks me without a condom’. He giggled, shoving the phone back into his pocket and turning to pay attention to the class and trying his best to ignore Jeongin teasing him about needing a tutor. 

He practically yeeted himself to the cafeteria, Chan having to grab him before he collided with the table with the force he was putting into walking. He was triggered, Jeongin had exposed him for needing tutoring in the middle of class and no one gave a reaction honestly, but he still wanted to attack the younger, and then maybe hug him. Jeongin was just that loveable. 

He began messaging ‘English Boy’, starting the conversation with:

**Lix :) : this is seungmin right? it’s Felix, yk, the kid who needs you for some reason he wont admit.**

**English Boy: So you capitalise your own name but not mine? Rude. ㅠㅅㅠ**

Felix laughed at this, the guy seemed either dramatic or sarcastic. Either way he liked this conversation. His laughter attracted a certain fox resembling boy, causing him to grab his phone. Felix simply went over to Woojin and whispered something that had him screaming Jeongin’s name and slamming his hands on the table. The youngest was visibly terrified and praying for his life to be saved. He used this opportunity to take his phone back and continue messaging Seungmin. 

It’s been a week and they _finally _settled for a date and Seungmin’s house as the location, Felix was curious as to who he was, but almost immediately started assuming the worst. The teacher was trying to kill him for being a dumbass and sent him to a rapist’s lair. He is being tricked into entering a torture chamber, he’s never going to see anyone again, and the only thing he has to blame is him being dumb and hormonal.

'No, Seungmin will be a nice person and he will help with your grades which are currently falling shorter than Changbin.’ He constantly reminded himself, trying to lighten the mood and make him less anxious.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, picking out some jeans and an oversized hoodie. He grabbed some slip-ons and tussled his hair, sending himself a wink through the mirror as if to reassure himself that he was cute- if he was going to die, he may as well make an impression before he’s raped and sold, right?

As he turned the corner, he thought he was in a different part of the city completely. It looked so clean, so much of a contrast to the area around his school. Maybe he would study better in a cleaner environment- if so, sorry Seungmin, you’re catering for Lixie too. 

He slowly ascended the steps, looking at the door as he got closer. He took a deep breath, knocking on the door once before stepping back once. He kept his eyes steeled on the door, but his eyes were forced to focus on the sight behind it when it opened. 

The most breathtaking boy appeared at the door, slightly smirking at him. He looks so cute, like a puppy! 

“Hi Lixie~” he singsonged, earning Felix’s widened eyes and a gulp. He giggled, and Felix could swear he saw strained veins on his neck. He was a sucker for protruding veins, hence why he hated being near Chan and Woojin. Even his giggle was the cutest thing ever, he blinked and then opened his mouth to say hello back, but just allowed himself to be dragged into the house when the cute boy gripped his small wrist with his giant hand- the world was just being unfair now. Cute and having hands almost double the size of Felix’s?

He was going to have a hard time studying.

He watched as Seungmin grabbed water bottles and snacks, and then making gestures for him to follow him up the stairs to his room. They reached his room, and Seungmin dropped the collection of brain food onto the table before sitting on his bed. Felix simply looked around, admiring how this one room could may well have been the size of his room and the entire bottom floor of his house combined. To say he was envious was an understatement. He glanced around and locked his eyes on a portrait of Seungmin at his younger years, blurting out a ‘you’re so cute!’ as he crouched to get a better look. He was just above the floor when he realised his mistake and began forcing out incoherent noises hoping to make a sentence to cover up his idiocy. “I meant at that ag-"

Seungmin simply chuckled, "Does that mean I’m not now?” He pouted, and Felix’s heart skipped a beat. He gets even cuter every second, now Felix was overwhelmingly jealous. Why couldn’t he do what Seungmin could? You know, exist and make every panicked gay scream in gay.

“Kidding, you’re not too bad either,” he winked and watched as Felix hid his face in his sweater paws. 

Seungmin pat the spot next to him on the bed and Felix slowly walked over, the younger simply grabbing him and pulling him close. Felix was putty in his hands, he was so gay for this kid that he didn’t really know.

Felix squeaked as he landed in the other’s lap, and scrambled off still hiding his face. “You smell nice,” he heard, and chuckled slightly before admitting “Strawberry and Vanilla.” 

Granted they did study, but Felix definitely studied Seungmin more than the actual Math equations. He even wrote some down discreetly. Okay, maybe not math equations people would see as normal. Of course there was ‘1+1=3 without a condom’, and ‘If you’re so good at math, what’s the sum of Me+You?’ or ‘Are you a bank statement? Because you have all my interest’. He stared down at them, losing himself in the thoughts of what Seungmin’s reaction would be if he was to test them on him. He almost sees one of the scenarios until the paper is taken from its place on the desk and is being read by his tutor. 

His brain goes into overdrive and his brain starts working 10 times harder than it ever has as he tries to formulate an excuse, to no avail as he meets Seungmin’s questioning eye. He begins to stutter, looking around at anything but the boy before him. They’re in such close proximity, knees just centimetres apart so running isn’t an option. 

He realises it definitely isn’t an option as he looks outside as is greeted by the moon hanging above the dark clouds that decorate the blanket of dark colour. He stares at it, watching as it stares back, bathing the room in its wonderful light. He turns his head once he hears a giggle, and is met with an ethereal looking Seungmin glancing back at him. “Sorry Lix, you might have to stay with me, unless you wanna take a 40 minute walk home.” He spots the clock and reads 8:15. He’s been here so long, how did he not notice? Guess time flies by when you’re having fun staring at your potential baby daddy. 

He audibly gulped and Seungmin simply laughed out louder before he grabbed Felix again and pulled him softly to the closet. He gives him a very long, oversized hoodie which covers the skin just below his knees and gives him a pair of shorts before exiting the room and telling him to call him when he’s done. When Felix is finished, he calls for Seungmin and the younger returns with more snacks and a few movies. “Wanna watch?” Felix hums a yes and sits back on the bed, pulling out his phone to text his Mom he won’t be returning tonight. “Which one? We have uh…” he trails off as he goes through the movies, looking up at Felix who simply shrugs for each until he finds one and eagerly nods. Seungmin finds that endearing and chuckles a little before crouching to change the tv output and inserting the disc. He flops beside Felix and grabs a blanket which he unfolds and drapes along them both. 

About halfway, Felix begins to drift off, leaning his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin is startled at first, before noticing what it is and a fond smile finds its way on his face. He grips Felix’s petite body and gently lays him between the blanket and the bed sheets, getting up to turn off the movie. 

He’s stopped by a firm but withering grip on his sleeve, Felix must be battling sleep if Seungmin could escape his hold by stepping away once. He whispers “Lix, I’m just going to turn the tv off,” he grabs the older’s hand and places it on the bed. He quietly grabs blankets and pillows to put on the floor. As he returns, he sees Felix sat up and pouting, making grabby hands with his eyes narrowed. Seungmin finds this so adorable he can’t say no, and goes over to cuddle the other. 

He’s there for a few minutes, cradling the smaller boy and playing with his hair, one hand interlocked with his and the other in his hair. He notices that Felix’s breaths are uneven, meaning he’s once again asleep. He attempts to get up, failing due to Felix having his arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him for moving. He really wants the other to be comfortable without him taking space, but he also doesn’t want to leave him alone. 

He opts to simply cuddle the boy, both of them sleeping in each other’s embrace in the warmth of the bed. It feels weird, considering they’re like this even though they’ve only known each other around a week. He’s sat there wondering how Felix could sound so masculine, but look and act the exact opposite. Not that he doesn’t like it, if anything he loves it- he can’t get enough of it. 

He can’t remember much other than being in a comfortable position, weaving soothing patterns into the other’s hair and essentially lulling himself to a deep, silent sleep.

“Good night, beautiful.” 


	2. Your turn, puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Felix and Seungmin do before their first (not) date.

Felix wakes up the next morning in the arms of the younger, and he feels a blush coming onto his face and hides his head in the area between his chest and the other’s incase he happens to wake up and see it. He already gets teased for being dumb as fuck, he does not need to be teased for being easily flustered. He picks up his phone, reading 10:26 displayed on the screen. 

He forces himself to get up, regardless of how comfortable he is at that point, and somehow causes Seungmin to stir and wake up. “Morning sleepy,” Felix coos at how Seungmin instantly lights up upon seeing hearing his voice. Seungmin is highly confused- the voice that sounds like its on the lowest end of the vocal range is somehow even lower that its scary. His eyes widen slightly and his mouth opens before he pinches Felix’s cheek and scrunches his own nose cutely. 

Seungmin looks so huggable right now, so thats what the blonde haired boy does. He wraps his arms around Seungmin’s noticeably tiny waist and cuddles him like he’ll never get the chance again. Seungmin responds by wrapping his long arms around Felix’s back and entangling his legs in the older’s all while replying with “You fell asleep half way through the movie, dummy.” Felix starts to formulate a response in his head but fails and instead playfully slaps the other while whining. Seungmin’s laugh is so contagious, and the face he makes has Felix’s stomach doing flips.

He is the definition of breath taking, literally, since he soon drops his weight on Felix as he lays on top of him. Felix starts squirming, there’s no use. His damn tutor won’t move! He takes another deep breath before arching his head to place a peck on Seungmin’s cheek. The action flusters Seungmin and he’s pulled back with his eyes widened comically. 

It’s Felix’s turn to laugh as he pushes the other off of him and flops off the bed, pushing himself up and brushing himself off. “L-let’s just go d-downstairs,” he stutters and this strikes an Idea in the blonde idiot. He smirks before gesturing for Seungmin to follow, which he does hesitantly. He grabs Seungmin and pushes him against the door once they’ve both gone through it and pushes himself onto the older. 

Seungmin is once again shocked, his eyes widened hilariously- this causes Felix to force out a stifled laugh, he can’t break character now. He pulls his hand up to caress Seungmin’s chest and the flustered faces the other is making have Felix wanting to do more, but he holds back. At least that’s what he told himself as he brought his other hand to the hem of Seungmin’s shirt. He almost gets it up the fabric but he pauses as he hears Seungmin whisper. “Why don’t you take me out on a date first, before you make me bust 1/3 of my testosterone.” 

Felix let out a giggle that could have easily been considered a cackle. Seungmin had a way of making Felix feel extreme happiness, it was just second nature for Felix to feel this way around the younger. He was naturally drawn to him, and the fact that they would be meeting up more for tutoring just filled his little heart. 

“I need to shower,” Felix stated hands still on Seungmin’s shirt. Seungmin laughed and asked if he needed some clothes for after, to which Felix replied with ‘I brought some in my bag, I was lowkey hoping that this would happen the way it did. See, I’m getting smarter already.” Seungmin flushed and chuckled his puppy smile fully on display.

He unhooked his hand from the taller boy’s shirt and made his way to the bathroom. Seungmin rushed into his own room and began to finish his project, which was now due in around 2 days. He would have been finished, but tutoring Felix took time, and an exhausting amount of patience. Seungmin silently laughed at the memory of Felix showing his frustration through muffled grumbling. Something along the lines of “I’m fluent in English and have no idea where x goes, do I need to learn the alphabet again or something?” 

Lix definitely was the cutest person Seungmin had ever seen, and he was going to make Felix know it. First, he had to get him out of the shower and ready for ‘Operation #be.mine’

For those who don’t know, here’s a break down of Seungmin’s (apparently fool-proof) plan: 

**Operation #be.mine-**

**(1)- Impress Lixieboo with smarts**

**(2)- Impress Lixieboo with body.**

**(3)- Impress Lixieboo with voice.**

**(4)- Acknowledge the presence of crippling crush on human sunshine.**

**(5)- Date said human sunshine.**

Obviously it was going to work! Right…?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Felix exited the shower, towel covering his lower half and hair drenched. Seungmin had to will himself not to ask for the boy’s hand in commitment on the spot. Felix simply smirked upon noticing that the younger was staring. He slowly moved the towel, exposing his thigh with his mouth hanging and his eyes hooded seductively. Seungmin had to force his eyes closed and snap his neck in the opposite direction to allow himself not to bleed through his nasal cavity.

“Don’t turn around until I stop humming,” he said with a smile changing the way he let out his words, and Seungmin was happy to oblige. He didn’t want to see anything like that yet for fear that his innocence would be wiped completely. He absentmindedly began to sway himself to the sound- it was beautiful. He was in love with Felix’s voice and he liked Felix. Like, like liked him. He was just thinking of what they would do today when he felt arms snaking around his torso and squeezing slightly. He gasped as he was pulled out of his thoughts and he immediately flushed. 

“Your turn, puppy,” the cat-like blonde singsonged into his ears. Seungmin broke out Felix’s grip, and rose from the bed before scurrying off into the bathroom. 

He hums a quiet tune as he waits for the water to heat, and he steps into the shower letting the water glide across his skin, ultimately soothing it. He began to lather lotion onto his body, the song playing in his head, the mental song pausing as his hand neared his pelvis. Seungmin immediately started to think of the ways that situation could have gone wrong if Felix had removed the towel, (or gone right). But he refuses the action the will bring him temporary relief and finished washing up before stepping out. 

He was half way through towel drying when he realised that he hadn’t brought clothes in with him. He audibly cursed and rolled his eyes letting out a sigh as he grasped the lock and twisted before pushing the door open to be greeted with a grinning Felix and a pile of clean clothes. “You can either change in there and risk getting them wet, or you can change in your room and be completely dry. Either way, you’re singing a song for me while you change. I heard you singing in there, and I have to say. I am extremely in love with your voice.” He pouted, and Seungmin felt his face heat up and began stuttering, nodding instead of going through the embarrassment of not being able to form a decent sentence.

Felix closed his eyes and turned. That was the cue for Seungmin to start lulling him. Felix sat on his bed and began to sway himself to the humming, a sweet smile gracing his features. Only when he was fully changed and directly behind the elder boy did Seungmin stop. He snaked his arms around Felix

“Come on Lix, lets go out nowww,” he laughed into his ear, hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I promise next chapter will be really cute! <3  
As always not proof read but thanks for reading anyways and putting up with my illiterate ass :') 
> 
> Instagram-   
@hansanatizerr  
@staymoments  
Twitter-  
@StayOnceMoments

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not proof read <3  
PLEASE COMMENT  
also mia is impatient asf  
im tired now 
> 
> Instagram-  
@hansanatizerr  
@staymoments
> 
> Twitter-  
@StayOnceMoments


End file.
